Bring Me Too Life
by CrystalAkuna
Summary: SM/HP Darien has left for England, leaving Serena alone for her 15 year of life. But when she is needed, her heartbreak takes a rest, as she makes her way towards the place where she could be cured and killed. London. Pairings Inside. Onegai R+R!
1. Prologue

**Crystal****: I just felt like writing this really badly, because I read this really good story that made me cry. This is a crossover, which you should have guessed. The couples are done by me, and you don't have a say in them. Some people were just destined for one another. And, I will be using English names, cept for Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Michiru. If that's good with you, then you'll have no problem reading this story.**

**Crystal: Alright, disclaimer is that I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own the whole English season on video. And I don't own Harry Potter, I just own the books. This story takes place around the books and the movie, so teachers will look like that, characters will, Hogwarts will, ****London** will. Because, sadly, I've never been to ****London**** or ****Japan****.****** I'm using what I see in movies and Anime.**

**Crystal: Alright, to give you a bit of back round info on this story, I've put the following below. Nothing will change, and this takes place right after Hotaru has been re-born. Because, that's how far I've seen into the season. Nothing in this story will change, so, don't bother me.**

**Ages:**

**Serena: 15**

**Ami: 15**

**Raye: 15**

**Lita: 15**

**Mina: 15**

**Michiru: 17**

**Haruka: 17**

**Setsuna: Unknown, about 23**

**Hotaru: 2**

**Rini: 9**

**Darien****: 19**

**Andrew: 19**

**Chad****: 16**

**Greg: 15**

**Ken: 15**

**Harry: 15**

**Hermione: 15**

**Ron: 15**

**Lavender: 15**

**Draco: 15**

**Mia (OC): 15**

**Couples:**

**Serena/Darien**

**Ami/Greg**

**Raye/Chad**

**Lita/Ken**

**Mina/Andrew**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Ron/Lavender**

**Draco/Mia**

**Let the story begin, FINALLY!**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Serena let her elbows touch against the rail of her balcony, the wind playing with her let down hair. The stars above her dazzled, as the full moon lit up the girls features. It was a beautiful night, if only she could have spent it with Darien.

**FLASHBACK**

_Serena stood silently at the airport, looking around. 'Where is he?' she thought. A hand touched her shoulder, and she looked up to see her boyfriends' smile._

_"__Darien__" Serena said, hugging him, and then looking up into his __midnight_ eyes. "Why'd you want to meet me at the airport?"__

_"Well, Sere, there's something I need to tell you" __Darien_ began. It was then that Serena noticed ___Darien__ had a small bag with him, and his passport._

_"You're going away again" she squeaked, tears becoming visible. __Darien__ smiled sadly._

_"I was asked to come and help some friends out in __England__, only for this year though" he said._

_"How long?" Serena asked, laying her head on his chest, and looking at the floor._

_"I will be gone all year, and be coming back for holidays" he said. A tear splattered on the floor._

_"So that means, Halloween, right?" Serena asked, smiling. __Darien__ shook his head._

_"Christmas, towards about the 15 of December I should be back" he said. Serena hugged him closer._

_"Attention, flight 971 to __London__, __England__, is now boarding" the voice over the intercom said._

_"That's me" __Darien__ said. He hugged Serena, tightly, and then kissed her. Her face was traced with tears, and before she knew it, he had pulled away. She walked him to the gate, and they held hands till he couldn't no longer. He began to depart, and Serena felt his hand slip from hers, dropping something in them as well. As his back disappeared around the corner, she looked down to see a small black box._

_Opening it, a note fell to the floor, and she picked it up._

**_Dear Serena,_**

**_     Though I will not be here for the time that you may need me, I will be present in your heart. If we let this get to us, then this separation will tear both of us apart. So you will remember I will be close, I have given you this article. It represents all that we are, till we can be together again._**

**_ Forever In Your Heart,_**

**_Darien___**

_A tear splattered the ground, as Serena tucked the note into her pocket. She opened the box, revealing a silver necklace. Hanging from it was a red rose, with a crescent moon behind it. The moon could be spun, and when she did spin it, it played their song. Serena slipped it around her neck, and gathered herself together, before looking once more back, and leaving._

**END FLASHBACK**

Serena twisted the necklace around her finger, letting out a sigh. '_Darien_…_' she thought, as she walked back into her room, closing the door behind her. It was the middle of July, and Darien had left the day after her birthday. Sighing, she crawled into bed, slipping under the comforter._

She pulled the string on her lamp, leaving her room dark.

"Night Serena" Luna said, as she curled up at the bottom of the blondes bed.

"Night Luna" Serena muttered, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**~*~*~**

**Crystal: That was just the prologue, and the next chapter will be out like, real soon. I like writing this story. It's a change, ya know? REVIEW! **


	2. Helios

**Crystal****: I just felt like writing this really badly, because I read this really good story that made me cry. This is a crossover, which you should have guessed. The couples are done by me, and you don't have a say in them. Some people were just destined for one another. And, I will be using English names, cept for Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Michiru. If that's good with you, then you'll have no problem reading this story.**

**Crystal: Alright, disclaimer is that I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own the whole English season on video. And I don't own Harry Potter, I just own the books. This story takes place around the books and the movie, so teachers will look like that, characters will, Hogwarts will, ****London** will. Because, sadly, I've never been to ****London**** or ****Japan****.****** I'm using what I see in movies and Anime.**

**Crystal: Alright, to give you a bit of back round info on this story, I've put the following below. Nothing will change, and this takes place right after Hotaru has been re-born. Because, that's how far I've seen into the season. Nothing in this story will change, so, don't bother me.**

**Ages:**

**Serena: 15**

**Ami: 15**

**Raye: 15**

**Lita: 15**

**Mina: 15**

**Michiru: 17**

**Haruka: 17**

**Setsuna: Unknown, about 23**

**Hotaru: 2**

**Rini: 9**

**Darien****: 19**

**Andrew: 19**

**Chad****: 16**

**Greg: 15**

**Ken: 15**

**Harry: 15**

**Hermione: 15**

**Ron: 15**

**Lavender: 15**

**Draco: 15**

**Mia (OC): 15**

**Couples:**

**Serena/Darien**

**Ami/Greg**

**Raye/Chad**

**Lita/Ken**

**Mina/Andrew**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Ron/Lavender**

**Draco/Mia**

**Let the story begin, FINALLY!**

**~*~*~*~*~**

TAP…TAP…TAP

Serena opened an eye lazily. '_What's that annoying sound?' She thought._

TAP…TAP…TAP

It was really starting to bother her. She looked over at her clock. '_7:30 in the morning, this is WAY, WAY to early. Even for Luna' _Serena thought, trying to go to sleep once more.

TAP…TAP…TAP

It appeared to her that this annoying thing was not going to go away. So, Serena opened her eyes once more, much to the dislike of her body, and she flipped the blankets off of her. Her body was surfaced with the chilly morning air, and she watched as Luna snuggled under the comforter that had been thrown off of her.

TAP…TAP…TAP

This was really, really starting to annoy her.

TAP…TAP…TAP

She looked at the direction of sound, and let out a squeal of surprise. An owl, that's right, an owl was tapping on her window. Serena rubbed her eyes, before blinking a few times. Nope, this was most defiantly an owl. She began to shake her head some more. It couldn't be real. Owls were, like, never seen, not even at night. But to see an owl, during the day, TAPPING AT YOUR WINDOW, now that was just odd.

Serena was now sitting on her bed, just staring at it. It seemed incredibly annoyed, because it opened and closed its beak threateningly. Serena jumped as she felt something move next to her, and clenched her heart as Luna appeared.

"Serena, what are you doing up at this hour?" Luna asked, now fully awake.

TAP…TAP…TAP

"That should answer your question" Serena said, pointing to the window. Luna turned, and her eyes widened. But, Serena couldn't place it. Was it shock, fear, or…or…urgency?

"Open it Serena, let him in" Luna urged, jumping off the bed and trotting towards the window. Serena followed, a little shocked at Luna's outburst.

She un-latched the window, and opened it, letting the owl swoop in and land on a bed post.

"Helios, long time no see" Luna said, jumping on the bed. "How have you been?"

"Fine, Luna, thank you for asking" the owl said. Serena jumped. Sure, she had heard cats talk, but an OWL. This must be a dream. "And yourself?" The owl asked. Ok, for one, it was talking, which Serena had already found weird. But in a British accent, this was getting REALLY creepy.

"Fine, fine. What brings you to Japan?" Luna asked the owl. His face became stern.

"Important news, from London, for the princess" the owl said.

"Wait a second" Serena burst in. "First, you wake me up at 7:30 in the morning, barge in and start TALKING with Luna, and then say you have a message for me. And to top that off, you speak a British accent and know I'm a princess. I'm just a little freaked out now" Serena said. "Sorry, not a little, I'm REALLY freaked out now!"

"Serena, Serena, calm down. Helios is a friend from the Moon Palace. There were more people on the moon then just your court Serena; there were the commoners and the warriors, and the advisors. I'm sure you remember. You used to take weekly visits to the village, and you would always be having fun with the advisors. Especially Albus, he was your fathers' best friend" Luna said. Serena took light in understanding.

"So, you name is Helios. Let me think" Serena said. Light hit her. "Helios, as in the sun?" Serena asked. He nodded.

"I _was_ human, but, something happened. I happened to be on the moon that final day, and I survived. Selenity had no idea of my living, so thus sent me forth as an animal with Lady Luna and Sir Artimus. I was reborn in this body as an owl, and I kept my memories since I was put inside an animal's body" Helios explained.

"And I'm sure Artimus will be happy to see you. When he was able to become human, you two would always go around and cause trouble, especially for the prince and his friends. My, would you tease them" Luna said.

"You eased dropped on us?" Helios asked, his eyes becoming huge.

"No, I just happened to hear" Luna smiled, causing Helios to fall to the floor.

"Well, Helios, what is this important message you have for me?" Serena asked.

"I would prefer to tell it to you and your court at the same time. This way, I won't have to say it over and over again" he laughed. Serena and Luna fell to the floor.

~*~*~

Serena walked up the steps of Cherry Hill Temple, Helios on her shoulder and Luna at her ankles, already hearing the voice of Raye.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SWITCHED GRANDPA'S MEDICATION?!" They all heard her yell, as she ran above, chasing Chad with a broom.

"I just thought he could use a little kick" Chad cried defensively.

"SO YOU GAVE HIM DRUGS?!" Raye shouted, whacking him over the head. Just then, Grandpa stumbled by.

"Pretty colors" he muttered, before turning to the three on-comers. "If it isn't the penguin, horse, and foot-ball player. How are you this fine night?" He asked.

"Well, not just drugs, alcohol too!" Chad said.

"WHAT?! YOU IDIOT!" Raye shouted, as she hit him hard, causing him to crash into the ground. She continued banging him till only his head remained above ground.

"Mr. Hino, are you drunk?" Serena asked.

"NOOOOOOOO" he said, but paused. "Well, maybe just a little" he said, before falling over. Serena sweat-dropped. Raye walked over, muttering to herself.

"Morning Raye" Serena said in a sing-song.

"Serena, you're here earlier then I expected. Come with me" she said, leaving her grandpa passed out on the steps of the temple. They passed Chad, who was now only a bump in the ground. Somehow, he had gotten a sign that says 'I'll sing for food.' It was odd. 

They walked into Raye's room, and Serena was happy with herself. She was the first one there. But, it didn't last long, for soon Ami appeared. She arrived with Lita, and then Haruka and Michiru showed up. Then Mina, followed by Setsuna who was accompanied with Hotaru and Rini.

"I'm glad you scouts could make it" Luna said. Everyone sat, eyes on her. "Helios, a friend from the moon palace, has something to tell all of you."

"First off, yes, I _was _the sun god. But I had been on the moon the night of its fall. But, I did not lose my life like everyone else. I watched as Serenity sent everyone into the future, and then me along with Luna and Artimus. This trip caused me to take the form of an owl, which may answer many questions" Helios said.

"Today, I bring news for the princess and her court. You may have felt it, but a new evil lurks the world, originating from England. He goes by the name of Voldemort, and only few dare speak his name. He was brought to a downfall 15 years ago by a young child by the name of Harry Potter. This caused Voldemort to leave, but he still had his strength in him to live on. Now, he has returned to full power, no longer at the weakness of his old rivals. He is the ruler of all mercy known to England, and soon, the world. I have been sent here not only to ask you for help, but to bring you to safety" Helios said.

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Chapter done!**

**Random Person: NOOO!**

**Crystal: Hey, don't you belong in Serendipity's story?**

**Random Person: No, that's my mom's hair dressers cousins wife's uncle's friends' mail mans' cousins' boyfriends' cousins' wife twice removed.**

**Crystal****: Oh…**

**Random Person: You can't end the story here though!**

**Crystal****: I wasn't.**

**Random Person: You weren't?**

**Crystal****: Nope.**

**Random Person: Then what is this all about?!**

**Crystal****: I was just seeing how many people I annoyed. *Watches counter* Yep, about everyone.**

**Random Person: Damn you…**

**~*~*~**

"Our safety?" Haruka asked.

"We're plenty safe here" Ami said.

"I'm afraid that is wrong, Lady Mizuno" Helios said. "Voldemort has found out about the future ruler of the world, and would like to rid of her so he can take her place and take possession of the only thing that keeps him from winning" Helios says.

"My crystal" Serena said, grasping her brooch.

"Yes, princess. If you would like to keep the world at peace, I suggest you come with me" Helios said. "You will go to the school, posed as students, all though the knowledge taught there may only sharpen your old skills. You will be kept under safe watch, but the professors there only ask of one favor" Helios said.

"And what is that" Lita asked.

"To protect Harry Potter."

~*~*~

Serena sat at the temple, the night air nipping at her skin. Her bags sat at her feet, and she looked at the other scouts who had arrived. Haruka and Michiru were talking in hushed whispers; Mina was sleeping on the steps. Raye was listening to music, Ami reading a book. Lita was sitting next to me, trying to keep warm, like me. No one was really talking much, afraid that the wrong thing would be said at the wrong time. They were waiting on the arrival of Setsuna, Hotaru, and Rini. After the speech they had received from Helios, they could not reject what they had been offered.  

**FLASHBACK**

****

_"He and his friends have been in danger since they interfered with Voldemort every since first year. His friends include Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Mia Greene. You must also protect them, as well as Lavender Brown and Draco Malfoy. All of their lives are in threat, and with you there, they may live longer lives. If you do not accept, I am not responsible for their or your lives._

_"But, if you come with me, tonight, here, we will be able to declare peace on the planet and set future into position. But I warn you, as Setsuna may have done in the future, you must not kill Voldemort. It is not your place to do so, but Harry's. If you accept my offer, I will be back here tonight, __1:00__ in the morning. If you do not, I will still be here, but at _1:15___, I will disappear. Please take understanding to this. Until then" and with that, Helios disappeared. The scouts were left in thought, before all leaving to make this large decision at hand._

**END FLASHBACK**'

So here they were, sitting and waiting. Setsuna soon appeared, and everyone greeted her in their own way. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say or do. Until they heard the clock strike one.

There was a glow, and Helios appeared once more. No one had taken in his full appearance before, but with him glowing, it was hard not to now. He had golden wings, vibrant enough to blind a person not used to it. He had a plasma aura, like that of the suns rays, heating up the area around him. His eyes were orange, every changing to yellow. It was like looking at the sun. He clapped his beak.

"Glad you all could make it" he said, his eyes smiling. "If you would all make a circle, animals and luggage in the middle" Helios said. They did so. He held out a large piece of metal. "Now, everyone grab onto this" Helios said. "On the count of three, we will no longer be at this temple. You must all keep your minds concentrated on your belongings, or they may perish. I suggest you pets should find a traveling partner" Helios said, as he landed on Ami's shoulder. Helios counted to three, and the world around them began to slur. Goodbye Japan…

~*~*~

**Crystal****: Alright, now I'm done with the chapter. *Looks at Random Person who is tied to chair* I hope you liked the bit of humor I put in there. I couldn't find out how to make Raye mad at ****Chad****, and that just popped up. So, yea. And don't ask me about their parents. Do they ever wonder what happens when their daughters show up home with battle wounds? Why did I keep using caps lock in this chapter? Is Random Person really Serendipity's Random Person? Is this annoying or what? Why hasn't Helios blinded the scouts? And what is my new obsession with the word 'escapee'?**

**Find out next! **_                 __ ___


End file.
